


Luz do luar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma noite romântica sob a luz do luar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luz do luar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623835) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Prompt: 6. [stars around the beautiful moon](http://fsf-mod.dreamwidth.org/1765.html)

Era uma noite maravilhosa, o céu limpo livre de qualquer nuvem e coberto de estrelas brilhantes, e a lua cheia estava alta no céu, iluminando todo o jardim. Era como a cenário de um daqueles livros que Cassandra amava tanto, e era por isso que Ellana o havia escolhido em primeiro lugar. Mas a vista mais bela de todas, que nenhum artista ou poeta poderia esperar capturar com justiça, era Cassandra, finalmente relaxada e sem sua armadura, brilhando prateada sob a luz do luar como uma poderosa deusa caminhando entre os mortais. Ellana gostaria de ficar naquele momento para sempre.


End file.
